Ghan Judin
Email: knives@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Height: 5'10" Weight: 136 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Ghan was boor in the capital city of Andor. His family were rich nobels and feared his Ghan from dieing as their first son had done. They kept him indoors allways studing allways learning. At the age of 9 he read a book about Different types of weapons and how they were mastered and used. He became fasnated with weapons. At the age of 10 to pay somone to teach him sword, and dagger lessons. He liked the daggers more being fast and quick but he knew if it ever came to long term fighting the sword was the overall best choice. He studied in books, and weapons every day untill he was 14. he read a book about Aes Sedai the first time he heard of them was from this book. He became obessed with their channeling, and prayed he could be one. He didnt know the male Aes Sedai had allmost destoryed the world. He told his parents he wanted to go to the White Tower and become an Aes Sedai His parents were furious, no one NO ONE wanted to be a MALE Aes Sedai. They disowned him and kicked him out of their family. He was left alone, and cold. He soon took up gambeling trying to make his way to the white tower to somehow learn about the Aes Sedai and become a male one or Warder. He soon learned of their Warders from another book he read just before he was banished from his home. Ghan slowly made his way to the white tower. He slowly walked and walked coming across farms and helping them for money/food and stay. One farmer he took a likeing took and decided to stay there during the rest of the winter(5 months) In that time when they werent working to repay Ghan he taught him to hunt. He taught him to use a bow, and fish and the such. Ghan was from a nobel family he never had to learn these things. He was very greatfull to the farmer after the winter ended He knew these lessons would come in handy when he needed food or something and no one was in sight About half way to the white tower he came acorss a small town. Nothing special about it. He had some money saved up, and so he got a room at the inn. It was a nice relaxation from sleeping on the ground. He drank, ate and had a good time. He soon became good in gambeling. He was a natural picking up dice very fast. He soon took the biggest bet of his life. He put all his savings on one toss of the dice. Lucky for him he won and gained 15 times what he orginally had. He soon decided he needed new clothes and needed a good steady pair of daggers, sword and bow to keep him alive on his way. He soon found a peddeler that sold these things and he bought the best ones he could. He was happy, and he felt like a new person on his quest to reach the white tower. He soon became skilled in the life in general. He learned how to talk to people, he was a very kind person helping all he could. He was determined to become a warder, he wanted to help Aes Sedai the best helpers in the world, or so he thought. After another year of walking and trailing made it to the white tower. His quest now really begins. Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios